


Conversing

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M, au where lucifer joined alca at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "It's hard to talk while you're- fuck..." His voice had cracked and he gave up on the sentence."Oh, but try for me, won't you? You sound absolutely adorable!"





	

Olga walked out of the training room drenched in sweat that he was working on getting out of his hair. As he toweled off, Lucifer approached before he could make himself presentable. Fuck, and he kept a comb with him at all times for just such occasions, too.

"Oh, did you just get done working out?" he asked, always having been amused by it for some reason. Maybe it was just a god thing.

"As you can see," Olga answered, subtly stepping back a little. It'd be nice if Lucifer got called away before he could really notice how sweaty Olga was, but the chances of that happening... were 5%.

"I think it's leg day."

Olga didn't bother hiding his confusion, tilting his head and quickly pulling his phone out to check the date. He hadn't gotten it wrong...

"No, I worked on my abs today-"

This earned a chuckle out of Lucifer, for some reason.

"I can show you my schedule," Olga offered, pulling it up on his phone.

"Olga. Do you not get it?"

He took a moment to contemplate it, leaving the towel to rest around his shoulders as he pulled his hand up to his chin.

"You look so cute when you're thinking-"

"Shh!"

Olga tried to decipher some hidden meaning behind Lucifer's words, but he couldn't think of- wait...

"You don't think I'm strong enough..? Is that it?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Now, how did you reach that conclusion?" The smile had dropped from Lucifer's face and Olga could tell that wasn't what he meant.

"Trying to get me to exercise multiple muscle groups in one day... what's your goal if not to make me stronger?"

"Olga."

"Or, wait... heh, I understand. You know nothing about working out, so you confused leg workouts with cardio. You want me to go for a walk with you!" Olga surmised with a grin. "I appreciate the attempt, but just say what you mean next time."

"I want you to ride me."

Olga sputtered, quickly looking around to make sure nobody else heard him.

"What? Right now..?"

"You said to say what I mean, so I did. And I suppose it doesn't have to be right now..."

Lucifer stepped closer, tracing circles with his finger on the shirt stuck to Olga's chest. He found the damp fabric killed the mood a little.

"I need to take these clothes off..."

"Oh! Eager after all, are we?"

"No! Well- yes, but that's not what I meant."

"If they're bothering you so much, you can take them off here. I don't mind."

"Of course you don't, but everyone else would," Olga said, taking Lucifer's hand and leading him back to their room.

Lucifer hopped forward to be at his side and Olga released his hand only to find it on his ass. He flinched and turned around, facing Lucifer as he continued walking towards their room, backwards. They were both well aware of the fact that their coworkers didn't approve of their relationship. Lucifer shrugged innocently and Olga cautiously turned back around so he wouldn't bump into anything. This time, Lucifer's arms wrapped around his own and he leaned his head on Olga's shoulder. He couldn't say he minded.

When they reached their room, Olga watched Lucifer pull his gloves off and beckon him towards the bed. He peeled his still damp clothes off with the slightest bit of trouble and tossed them aside, pinning an equally stripped Lucifer to the bed.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting full role reversal!" Lucifer commented with a smile, not attempting to move his wrists out from under Olga's hands.

"Can you stand to be dominated by a human?" Olga joked, intending to release him right away but waiting for his response instead.

"Nobody but you," Lucifer sighed dreamily, moving his hands to Olga's waist as soon as they were free. Though, Olga had a persistent feeling that Lucifer would never truly let himself be dominated by anyone, god or human. The chances were... 70%. No, 80%.

Lucifer reached for the lube he left out yet again and Olga made a mental note to scold him for it later. These days, the only time it ever got put away was when someone was visiting his room and Olga would notice it before (or after) them and hurriedly throw it into the drawer.

"What's wrong? Don't frown at me..."

Olga figured now was as good a time as any to address the situation.

"You keep leaving the lube out..."

"Hm? Is it not easier like this?"

"It is, but I'm not as shameless as you are!"

"Shameless?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I say it's not a label to be ashamed of."

"But that only-" Olga seized up as Lucifer began fingering him. "Don't- don't do that while we're talking."

"Hm? Having a conversation during sex is perfectly normal."

"It's-" He shivered and sighed. "It's hard..."

"Not that hard yet," Lucifer corrected, playing with the head of Olga's cock.

"No, it's hard to talk while you're- fuck..." His voice had cracked and he gave up on the sentence.

"Oh, but try for me, won't you? You sound absolutely adorable!"

Olga ignored him, choosing to instead focus on the sensation of Lucifer's fingers inside of him. He impatiently pushed back against them, wiggling his hips a little as he tried to assist Lucifer in finding the right angle. His breath hitched and his pace stuttered before he started trying to ride Lucifer's fingers.

"You're awfully sensitive... is it a human thing?"

"Just fuck me," Olga sighed, a hand coming to rest on Lucifer's on his hip. Their hands slid up his body together until Lucifer was caressing Olga's face.

"I want to see your best effort to talk during. Well, hear, that is."

"What, like you can- can pull it off with ease?"

"Mm."

Olga narrowed his eyes at him, despite Lucifer having told him countless times that his eyes were too gentle and adorable to look threatening. He got a fully expected smile in response. Olga paused his movements and grabbed Lucifer's wrist, indicating for him to stop.

"So you want me to do all the work AND hold a conversation with you while I'm already physically exhausted?"

"Yes."

"... I have a better idea," Olga said, climbing off of Lucifer to slide further down the bed, taking the bottle of lube with him.

"Now what's this?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at Olga. His smile faltered when Olga covered his hand with lube but he didn't say anything yet.

"Relax, it's for me," he assured, "but as for _you,_  I wanna show you just how difficult it can be to talk. You get it easy, being the top and all, but blowjobs are harder to fight."

"Oh, now I don't get to hear you at all? Am I being punished?"

"If you can monologue for a few minutes without any trouble, then I'll talk while I ride you."

"So that's all?"

Olga clicked his tongue.

"You seem convinced this is going to be easy! I'm gonna give you the best god damn blowjob you've ever gotten."

"Why, thank you. What should I talk about?"

Olga sat up properly to cross his arms and think, accidentally smearing lube on his arm in the process. He was already planning to take a shower afterwards, so he didn't mind.

"I don't know, read off a recipe or something," he suggested, pulling out his phone and googling cake recipes. What would Lucifer like? ... Devil's food. That was pretty obvious.

"Olga, do you have a fetish I should know about? Because I won't be able to stay in the mood reading recipes aloud."

"Then... what were you gonna have me talk about?"

"Oh, that was going to be up to you."

"Well, what the fuck!"

"I'm just kidding," Lucifer assured with a chuckle, "I was going to have you talk about yourself. You have quite an ego and tend to brag without needing to be prompted, so I thought it'd be easy for you."

"I'm not bragging during sex?"

"No?"

Lucifer actually looked surprised by that, somehow.

"... But you could talk about me," he said, putting Lucifer's idea to better use. "If you do well, then I'll just talk about you when it's my turn. And about us."

"I accept these terms."

Olga leaned down and kissed the head of Lucifer's cock, coaxing himself back to hardness while he was at it.

"I really mean it when I say how cute your eyes are," Lucifer commented, settling a hand into Olga's hair.

"It's too easy right now. You can wait until you're hard."

"So soft and innocent... like you've never had a bad thought in your life. Like you've always been completely honest and harmless..."

"We both know that isn't true," Olga released Lucifer's cock from his mouth momentarily to say.

"Indeed, but your eyes give off that feeling."

Olga swallowed as much of it as he could while his fingers found their ways inside of himself. It admittedly wasn't as satisfying as when Lucifer did it. He made a few notes of things to mention on that subject if Lucifer were to pass the test.

"And your body is just perfect."

Olga pulled away again and couldn't help his smug smile.

"I know."

Lucifer chuckled.

"You certainly do put a lot of effort into it, don't you?"

Olga nodded with his mouth full.

"I think... your hips might be my favorite. Though, I'm also partial to your shoulders."

"Wait, is that why you're always trying to give me massages?"

"Please stop pulling away. I thought I was supposed to be monologuing?"

Olga huffed an apology and gave his cock another kiss before engulfing it again, faltering slightly due to the continued pace of his own fingers inside of himself. Lucifer's hand weaved through his hair, playing with it.

"And your hair is nice and fluffy."

Lucifer's voice had wavered just a little and Olga barely resisted a smile, and only because his mouth was occupied.

"You're so adorable and practically unshakable... you must truly inspire your coworkers here."

Olga tried to pull back to ask if Lucifer _still_  hadn't tried to get to know them, but found his movements had been read and Lucifer was holding his head in place. He huffed and accepted it, continuing his pace and figuring the question could wait until later.

"Are you going all the way, actually? When are you going to ride me?" Lucifer asked, voice sounding even and normal again. He let Olga pull away, who pouted.

"Is it... is it just not good?"

"Aw... of course it's good. You've just given me a challenge is all. I'd very much like you to continue, but..."

"But..?" Olga urged him on, pulling his fingers out of himself and sitting up.

"I think you'll look beautiful on my lap."

He climbed on and straddled Lucifer's hips, feeling a little begrudging.

"It's not fair. You're a god..."

"And you're this god's favorite human," Lucifer cooed, gently gripping Olga's hips and guiding him down.

Olga was too hard and eager to resist out of nothing but spite, so he applied an extra helping of lube onto Lucifer's cock and lowered himself onto it. He already bit back a groan just at the feeling of being filled and couldn't imagine being able to talk at an even tone like that. Was he oversensitive after all?

He closed his eyes and began riding Lucifer, moving around to find his prostate again.

"Don't forget our deal," Lucifer reminded, "you have to talk the entire time. And don't just pause to talk, either."

Olga opened his eyes to glare at him but quickly gave up, accepting the situation.

"You- ah, you know," he panted, his voice already uneven, "I really, really- I really love how your fingers feel inside of me... ah, I love how- how all of you feels..."

"Oh, you're going this route, hmm?"

Lucifer smiled up at him, and Olga had formed a response in his head but it quickly scattered as he found the right angle. Instead, he offered a soft moan.

"Go on," Lucifer encouraged, "keep talking."

"Nn, fuck, it feels so good," Olga panted, unable to organize his thoughts. He tried to slow down to think but was met with a harsh thrust and subconsciously sped up his pace to match it, tossing his head back and tightly gripping Lucifer's hips with his legs.

"Olga, you're misbehaving..."

He didn't care. All he could think about at the moment was getting off and if he couldn't figure out how to articulate during, then so be it. But Lucifer wasn't having it. As soon as Olga's hand darted down to touch himself, Lucifer caught his wrist, quickly grabbing the other as well. Without his hands on Lucifer's body to support himself, Olga had to adjust the way he moved.

"You promised to talk to me. Don't forget."

"C-c-" he barely got a syllable out before interrupting himself with a gasp, "ca-an't..."

Lucifer hummed amusedly.

"You tried your best, so," this time it was Lucifer who had to pause his speech with a pleasured sigh, "I'll let you come."

With that, he released Olga's hands and began stroking him to match the pace at which he was bouncing on Lucifer's lap. Olga gave a choked moan and planted his hands on Lucifer for support again, hearing the bed creak loudly under them as he fully rode him again, audible even over his own desperate moans.

It didn't take long for him to come, voice reaching a high only himself and Lucifer ever got to hear, hopefully. His pace stuttered and his exhaustion quickly caught up with him, killing his momentum. Olga moved his hands to either side of Lucifer and leaned over him as he caught his breath, with Lucifer frotting at him to add to the mess between them.

As soon as Lucifer relaxed with a content sigh, Olga practically fell off of him, rolling to his side.

"Olga."

He turned over to look curiously at Lucifer.

"You made it very difficult for me."

Olga offered a smug grin, turning away again and resting his eyes. It probably wasn't too early in the day to nap together.

**Author's Note:**

> *just a note, everyone at alca disapproving of their relationship is just because lucifer is. lucifer


End file.
